Summers & Winters
by Beautiful Bluebird
Summary: She's a New York City socialite finding herself wanting to do more with her life than go to fancy parties. He's a Pennsylvania farm boy turned respected army officer. When the socialite crossed paths with the farm boy in the middle of the Second World War, they didn't know what to expect next. Winters/OC. R&R? EDITED 18 August 2014.
1. This is Our War Too!

**Hello to the **_**Band of Brothers **_**community! I'm Beautiful Bluebird, and this is my first foray into writing a BoB fanfic! I'm excited, but quite nervous at the same time. I am skeptical about my first submission but I hope you all will read and bear with me as I get used to writing for this community...**

**I'm a recently graduated history major, and I was particular on doing as much research as I possibly could when I started writing this piece (I blame my major!) I wanted the sisters to have two different careers in the army. Caroline, my main character, was to be the nurse, and her older sister, June decided to join the WAAC instead.**

**The ANC, it seems, during my research, was not **_**really **_**in full force when our Toccoa guys were already in training in 1942. Medical staff was not really necessary until it got closer for the men to actually go to war. However, they did teach medics, much like Doc Roe, about medical care and procedures while the men went through basic training.**

**I wanted to see if there was an actual hospital attached to the 101****st**** Airborne. There was the 326****th**** Airborne Medical Company, but as they were directly in the line of fire, women were not a part of this outfit! The 326th comprised solely of men. **

**Go figure. So that wouldn't really work out in my favor. **

**The 50****th**** Field Hospital was the next possibility. It was activated at Camp Atterbury, Indiana on 10 September 1943…I believe the men were already off to Aldbourne by this time. However, as I said earlier, the hospitals formed later in the 1940s.**

**So, Caroline, for the time being, will teach the medics medical care until (eventually) the 50****th**** Field Hospital is activated. They would continue to train well into 1944…and then they would head off to ****Hullavington, Pinkney Park Camp, Sherston, Wiltshire**. **I actually found the directions from here to Aldbourne…it's about thirty miles, which would put them in relatively close proximity to the men. I've also been to Aldbourne…there is nothing, err, **_**exciting **_**going around in that area unless one takes a train to Swindon. She will find her way to the men whilst in Hullavington.**

**After this, I'll probably take some liberties, as I want Caroline to follow the men throughout their campaign. The 50****th**** Field Hospital does not cross over to Normandy; it seems they received their wounded back in England and then makes it back to the 101****st**** in Holland, after Operation MARKET-GARDEN.**

**I figured I'd make the girls related to Sink. It would explain how they got prime positions in the 506th, therefore making them more accessible to the men. It's the only way I found their proximity to be made possible...I know it's Fan Fiction, but I'd very much like to stay somewhat truthful and realistic.**

**Mostly everything else is as historically accurate as possible, from the Geneva Connection, right down to the girls' names (pulled from the Social Security charts of popular names of children born in the 1920s.) Then I get to have my own fun…and let the romance ensue…**

**Clearly, this is going to be a Winters/OC fic.**

**The titles of each chapter are inspired from the Ambrose headings, but relevant to Caroline and June. This chapter title, "This is my war too!" comes from a WAAC recruiting poster. We will also see the name change of WAAC to WAC (this occurred on 1 July 1943.) **

**Yay history! Yay for (trying?) to be historically accurate! This is an attempt, and is in no way, trying to dishonor the memory of these brave and noble men. **

**6 June 1944-6 June 2014.**

**Currahee!**

* * *

_1_

"_This is my war too!"_  
Lexington, North Carolina, Bryn Mawr, Pennsylvania andNew York City, New York  
_May-July 1942_

_Lexington, North Carolina, 16 June 1942._

As Caroline and June Summers sat on the deck of their uncle's Lexington home, they took in the gorgeous North Carolinian landscapes so familiar to them after years of visits to see their mother's brother; their beloved Uncle Robert "Bob" Sink, and his wife, their Aunt Maggie. This would be the last time they'd visit their second favorite place in the world (first and foremost would always be their home in New York City), for in a matter of weeks, both would be headed to their respective training bases in order to fulfill their voluntary duties with the United States Army.

Caroline, the slightly younger (_by ten minutes!_ she'd always say, when June insisted that she was the "older" sister) fraternal twin, had already been working as a registered nurse at the Bryn Mawr hospital right after she'd graduated from Byrn Mawr College's nursing school in May of 1941. Desperate to escape from the socialite life her parents, more specifically her mother, Evelyn, imposed on them before they left to college, Caroline immersed herself in her degree. She took classes during the summer terms, so she would have less time at home...which meant less time at pointless parties. This allowed her to get her degree one year earlier than planned.

While Caroline worked (much to Evelyn's chagrin...she'd wanted Caroline home in order to officially "enter" high society and attend the parties with her), June finished her final year at Bryn Mawr, working to complete a Bachelor's program in English Literature. As June's first semester of her senior year came to an end, the United States's stint in the Second World War met its beginning. Recruiting drives for female support came in full force at the college, and both girls felt the urge to volunteer for the war effort. Caroline, naturally, was drawn to the Army Nurse Corps, while June found herself wanting to join the Women's Army Auxiliary Corps.

They had enlisted, without telling their parents. They had sent a letter to their Uncle Bob; their mother's older brother and seasoned military man. "Uncle Bob" was known to the United States Army as Colonel Robert Sink. They thought they'd get only receive a letter back with his advice, so they were thoroughly taken aback when he paid them a visit in Pennsylvania at the end of March 1942.

He had taken them out to lunch, and reassured them that their decision was wise.

"_You girls have made a large sacrifice, but I am proud of you for enlisting! Now, I love your ma very much. She's my sister, after all, but I never understood her desire to be a socialite in Manhattan. You all are making a commendable effort to support your country!"_

_Caroline took a sip of water, before speaking. _

"_Uncle Bob, we're aware of that. We're glad we're making an effort, but we're worried mother and father aren't going to let us go!"_

"_Lina's right, Uncle Bob. Mom keeps writing in her letters that we're to be going to be hosting parties for father's hospital friends and benefactors all summer long."_

"_And she's been hinting about marriage too! We—"_

"_Now girls! Calm yourselves down. It's only natural they'd be worried. I'm worried too! You're my nieces. I want you safe. So this is my plan. Caroline, you'll go back to work so you can have some experience for the ANC. June, you go back to school and finish your degree while you both let me figure out where to place you. If I can find positions with you wherever I'm going, I'll be able to keep a better eye on you and reassure your parents that all will be fine. Deal?"_

"_Deal!" they replied in unison._

So their Uncle Bob, soon to be Colonel Sink to them (professionally), headed home to Lexington and they went about their normal routine. He enquired about positions for his nieces, as promised. He sent them a letter that arrived at Bryn Mawr a few weeks before June's graduation.

_Dear Caroline and June,_

_I have postings for the both of you, but I would prefer to discuss the details of the positions with you in person. I cannot make your graduation ceremony in May, Junebug, but I've talked to your mother. I've asked if you both can come to Lexington for a few weeks. She's agreed, and you'll come to Lexington directly after the graduation ceremony. _

_We'll have our visit; your Aunt Maggie cannot wait to see you two. When the visit is over, I'll go back to New York with you to break the news to your parents. It will all work out, and I think you'll be pleased with the positions I've acquired for you. _

_See you both very soon._

_Regards,_

_Uncle Bob_

Caroline placed her two week's notice at the hospital, and June graduated, but instead of going back with their parents to New York City, they got on a train to North Carolina.

They were still sitting on the aforementioned deck, now sipping freshly made lemonade when their uncle came outside to join them.

"Girls, it's time we discuss your assignments. While you all were finishing up at Bryn Mawr, I found out I am to be the commander of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment starting in July. I've met with some of my officers, and they are promising to be outstanding men…"

* * *

Colonel Sink wanted to have June as a candidate to the WAAC officer class. In order for this to happen, June would need to be at Fort Des Moines by 20 July for training. From there, she would rejoin her uncle, as he wanted her to be his personal secretary throughout the duration of the war.

Caroline's situation, however, put her closer into the front lines. Her situation, therefore, would be harder to explain to her parents when she would not _exactly _be safe from warfare. Colonel Sink thought it best for her to remain attached to the 506th's hospital unit. The problem was that the hospitals for the armed forces were still being planned out. She did not have an official post with _any _hospital in the United States Army…_yet. _

In the meantime, she would, along with other newly commissioned ANC nurses, train the appointed medics of the regiments stationed at her uncle's training camp, Toccoa, as well as teach the enlisted men basic medical skills and procedures. In return, the nurses would learn proper army protocol from the regiment's officer pool.

When their "vacation" in Lexington ended, they found themselves on a train bound for Penn Station, New York City, this time accompanied by Colonel Sink. Their parents were rather surprised to see the gruff military man with their girls.

* * *

_Penn Station, New York City, 23 June 1942._

Evelyn Summers, _nee _Sink, happily greeted her older brother with a warm embrace, as she had not seen him since the autumn of 1939.

"Bob, what on _earth _are you doing here?" she asked in wonder, as the five of them exited Penn Station.

"I'm here on military business. I'll explain once we get back to your home, Evelyn."

Evelyn looked at June and Caroline with an expression of utmost confusion, but they simply shrugged at their mother, and said nothing to her on the car ride back to their beloved Park Avenue brownstone.

When it was time for dinner, Evelyn and Charles gave their attentions to their surprise guest. She asked Colonel Sink for her sister-in-law, and voiced a desire to see her nieces and nephews sometime later in the year.

"Once we get through the charity dinners we're hosting this summer, I'd very much like to take a vacation and go visit home, Bobby. That is, of course, if you'll have us."

"Well, it'd be a damn pleasure to have you both. I'm sure Margaret, my children, and your girls would appreciate the visit."

Caroline dropped her fork at Colonel Sink's immediate divulging of their secret. The girls couldn't even look at their mother, who was staring at her brother as though he'd shot her in the stomach.

"_Our _girls? What do you mean, Robert?" asked Charles, speaking on Evelyn's catatonic behalf.

"Charles, Evelyn, your daughters have decided to serve their country during this war. They chose to volunteer while still at Bryn Mawr, and I am damn proud of them for doing so."

Not a word was said for a few minutes. Caroline and June were beet-red, staring down at their half-eaten dinner. Colonel Sink kept looking expectantly at Charles and Evelyn, wanting a response to what he'd told them.

After a good ten minutes of silence, Caroline could not bear it anymore.

"Mother, father, we—"

"Under _no circumstances _are my daughters…my beautiful, refined girls, going off to fight in a war! To be amongst oversexed soldiers, to be _mere objects _to them! Robert, what on _earth _were you thinking in encouraging them to enlist?!"

"I was thinking I had two intelligent, competent women contributing to the war effort! They are capable of more than planning and attending frivolous parties all year, Evelyn!"

"And have you thought of their safety?!"

"Of course I have! June won't be on the frontlines as my personal secretary—"

"And Caroline?! Why is _June _the only one _not _on the frontlines?" Evelyn abruptly rose from her chair; her green eyes on fire. She was _livid. _

"Because I volunteered to be a nurse, mother! I have my nursing degree, and it'll be better used on a battlefield!"

"After all the grief you gave me about wanting to work in a civilian hospital...now you want to go to some godforsaken place who _knows _where, and get yourself killed? Caroline!"

"I wish you would hear us out, if only for a moment!" exclaimed Caroline.

"Evelyn. Let Caroline and June talk. Please," bade Charles, beckoning for his wife to take a breath and sit back down.

"Thank you, father," said Caroline.

"Mother, father, we love you both very much. We are so grateful that you allowed us to receive an education, and when recruitment drives began to arrive at Bryn Mawr, we thought the best way to put our degrees to use was by enlisting," said June.

"We have so much. We have been so blessed in our lives, and we want to return those blessings by making a contribution to the war effort. It took a little persuasion on June's front—"

"Caroline's right. Let's face it. I adore my make-up and heels as much as the next girl—"

"But we signed up after a few weeks of careful thought…and counsel from Uncle Bob, of course."

"It's all well and good that you want to contribute to the war effort, but can't you do that from _home_? Your father's a surgeon, girls! We always volunteer and donate to the Red Cross…can't you assist them _here_? Not on some European _battlefield _dodging German bullets?"

"We _can, _mother, but we know we have more to offer. Caroline and I are going to our new posts in about a month, whether you and father like it or not."

"Uncle Bob's going to look after us. You know you've said it yourself. There is no one else in your life, other than father, that you can trust with your life than Uncle Bob."

Evelyn sighed, and looked at Charles, who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't tell me you agree with them, Charles!" she snapped.

"Caroline's got a point! June'll be relatively safe. Not that I won't worry about you, Junebug. Caroline may be out on the front, but your brother wouldn't place her in _direct _danger. She's a nurse. Isn't that part of the damn Geneva Convention, Robert?"

"I'll be straight with you, Charles. She's taking a risk. She's aware of that. According to the Geneva Convention, _women _are not protected if captured as a prisoner of war. Medical staff, however, cannot be attacked by an enemy during combat."

Evelyn buried her head in her hands, and looked at her girls with tears in her eyes.

"I can't say I'm in _agreement _with your decision, especially how you went behind our backs to enlist, but you are my daughters, and I will support _you both _any way I can," she said, smiling at her girls with pride, whom to her at that moment, were now fully-grown women.

* * *

_New York City, New York, 10 July 1942._

"I must say…I'll miss _this _aspect of home," sighed June, as she smoothed out the new dress in front of Caroline's vanity. The girls were getting dressed for their graduation (and now _bon voyage) _party, and were enjoying every minute of getting dolled up, for it would be their last party for a long time. They would be leaving New York in just a few days.

Caroline looked at June, who looked resplendent in her red poplin dress from Bergdorf's. Caroline looked down at her old stand-by; her black crepe-de-chine dress from Barneys. She chose the black dress, but earlier, had contemplated wearing a backless, slinky satin green evening gown that she'd bought for her sophomore year sorority initiation.

She _loved _the green gown, but deemed it to be too risqué for the familial event. Her black one was backless too, but the boat neck neckline, full skirt and color made it more demure and appropriate for the evening.

"Me too, June."

June let out a sigh, as she began to paint her lips with a red lipstick.

"_Perfect," _she said, placing the lipstick back in her cosmetics bag. She turned away from the mirror and eyed up her sister.

"_So_…I want to know something before _he _arrives."

"Who is _he_?"

"Don't play dumb, little sister. _Neil. _You know. Your _beau._ Have you even _told _him about this?"

"I haven't been able to say _anything _to him!"

Neil Berger was Caroline's steady boyfriend. He had graduated in May, like June as well, but with a newly-minted juris doctor from the University of Pennsylvania's law school. "Berger," as everyone referred to him, had met Caroline at a Bryn Mawr/U. Penn mixer, and they had been dating, as of that July, for two years. Caroline's friends were expecting a wedding announcement to be placed in the _New York Times _soon.

Berger appeared charming and kind in public. Her father _adored _him; he _wanted _her to marry him if he ever asked. Caroline knew better; he was a possessive, over-protective man, no, _boy _who seemed to think he owned her. Like Evelyn, he hated the fact that she was a working drudge, but put up with it because they were not married. He made it perfectly clear that if they did marry, she would have to quit her job. Caroline merely would agree halfheartedly with him, only to shut him up, but it still did not prevent him from making disparaging comments about her work.

She had been desperate to find a way to end the relationship, and her opportunity arrived when he began to make, this time, disparaging comments about men enlisting in the army, coincidentally, when she saw him a few weeks after she had joined the ANC.

_He already hates that I work. He definitely wouldn't want to be with me anymore now that I'm in the ANC, _she had thought.

So she decided to keep her secret until the summer. Caroline pretended to be Berger's doting girlfriend, and he continued to be an overly possessive and childish boyfriend.

Now that it was time to say goodbye to their friends and family, she figured she'd break the news to him there, and he'd be done with her.

"Why? Is this because of what you told me what he did when the army went to recruit at his school?"

"Oh, you mean paying his doctor to make up a fake excuse that he had a _heart murmur_? Partially. But, a few days ago, we were out to dinner, and we passed by a recruiting station…"

"Mm-hmm…go on…"

"There were men there, signing up, and he made a comment about how the army was too low-class for him."

June snorted.

"What a wussy. Really? He _really _said that to you?"

"Yes, June."

"Well, let's see…Berger wouldn't last one day in the army…but the army wouldn't even _want _to take him anyways…so at least you'll be rid of him once you tell him you've joined up."

Caroline slipped on her black heels, and gave herself a onceover in June's mirror.

"I hope so, June. I _really _hope he breaks up with me tonight."

June reached across the vanity table, and patted Caroline's hand.

"If he doesn't, then _you _end it. You shouldn't have to be miserable, little sister."

"Will you stop calling me that? I'm only ten minutes younger than you."

"Still younger," replied June, playfully sticking her tongue out at Caroline. They giggled, but were interrupted by Evelyn's knocking at the door.

"Come in, mother!" exclaimed June.

Evelyn, resplendent in a navy blue gown, asked if they were ready to head downstairs.

June nodded her head, and Caroline dutifully followed her mother and sister out of the room.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she muttered to herself.

Berger, much to her chagrin, had already arrived, and was having drinks with Charles. She kissed her father, before greeting Berger.

"Hello, Neil," she said, forcing a smile onto her lips.

"Carol, stunning as ever," he said, silkily, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She _hated _being called Carol.

"Hi, Neil. You look nice yourself."

"I always do," he said, haughtily. "Now, will you make yourself useful and go to the bar to get me another rum and Coke?"

She scowled at him, sighed, thought _this will all be over soon, _and walked off to fulfill his request. Charles had witnessed the exchange, and excused himself politely from Berger. He placed a gentle hand on Caroline's arm, and she looked up at him with tearful green eyes.

"You look just like your mother when you're sad. Honey, please tell me you're not going to continue your relationship with Neil."

"But…father, I thought you liked Neil."

"I liked him, because I was made to believe _you _liked him. I only want you to be happy, Caroline. You and June deserve to be happy, and when you told us you joined the war effort…I saw a spark in your eyes that I had not seen in a _long _time. Neil makes you unhappy. It's quite obvious to me now that he does."

She squeezed Charles's hand tenderly.

"I'm glad you aren't disappointed."

"Me? Disappointed? Never," he joked. "Only in your decision to continue dating that jerk. Come on, Lina. Let's go receive your guests."

Charles offered her his arm, and they joined June and Evelyn at the foyer as their guests kept trickling inside their home.

The girls patiently waited as Charles and Evelyn prepared to welcome the guests to the party. Charles called for everyone's attention, and silence descended in the room as the guests prepared to listen to their host.

"Hello, dear friends and family! Welcome to our home! We are here to celebrate the loveliest graduates of Bryn Mawr College…my daughters, Caroline Cora Summers, and June Victoria Summers. June received a Bachelor of Arts in English with _magnum cum laude _honors! Caroline, last May, received a Bachelor of Science in Nursing with _summa cum laude _honors! Now that they both have earned their degrees, we can celebrate their achievements together! Evelyn and I are proud of our daughters, we've always been, and we're glad you all could be here to congratulate them for their merits…"

"Especially now that our girls have decided to lend a hand to the war effort. June will be with the Women's Army Auxiliary Corps, while Caroline has joined the Army Nurse Corps. We will worry about them constantly, and miss them dearly, but they are happy with the decisions they have made," continued Evelyn.

The room went silent, as all eyes set on Caroline and June. Caroline looked at Berger; he was _seething. _

"Evelyn's right. We will worry, but we will pray for their safe return home. Girls, we know that you will do well no matter where you end up. Please, everyone, raise your glasses! To June and Caroline!"

"June and Caroline!" they chorused.

* * *

"You _enlisted _and you didn't bother to tell me?!"

Berger had angrily demanded he and Caroline have a "conversation" in the library. Now he was yelling at her, as she casually sat in one of the library's armchairs.

"Yes," she flatly responded, her gaze set on the mantle.

"Why?!"

"Neil, I knew you wouldn't support the idea. That's why I didn't tell you. You constantly scorn the army…that the men enlisting are average Joes trying to get a temporary reprieve from their blue-collar lifestyles. That's so far from the truth. Have you _read _any of the articles the _Times _has published? Have you read _Life_ lately? They're going to better themselves and to fight for the country. That's more than what you're doing."

"I'm going to be a _lawyer_, Caroline."

"Well, _bully_ for you, but physically fit men are needed elsewhere, not at law firms! If you don't want to fight, _fine, _but I'm going. That's _my_ decision. You're not my husband, and you can't tell me what I should do with my life."

"Carol, enough. We're as good as engaged."

"There is no ring on my finger. _No, _we're _not _engaged. I don't want to be _engaged _to _you_."

"So that's it then?" he asked, pulling her out of the armchair by grabbing her forcefully by her arm

"Let go of me!"

"Two years of courtship, and you're willing to give it all up for who knows how many years of being a nursing drudge to a group of sex-deprived soldiers?!"

Caroline met his piercing grey eyes, and pulled herself out of his tight grip. She figured that would bruise in the morning.

"_Yes. _I am. Goodbye, Neil, I'm sure you can see yourself out of my house."

She angrily turned on her heel and slammed the library door on her way out. Caroline paused, took a moment and inhaled a deep breath.

"_That felt damn good," _she thought, before regaining composure and making her way back to the party.

"_And I'm starting to sound like Uncle Bob. Lord help me."_

* * *

**Edited, as of 18 August 2014. **

**-BB.**


	2. The Sun-Eyed Girls

**Oh my goodness! I am so happy to have received such wonderful reviews so far! Thank you to JujuA2002, XO93, MissAVC34, Ariella81, Amanda, and Absentees for reviewing! Thanks to all who have followed and favored **_**Summers & Winters**_** so far! You've given me the confidence to keep writing!**

**I hope you enjoy the second installment!**

**Author's Note, added 18 August 2014: This chapter did not need editing, so I leave it intact, save for this message.**

* * *

2

"_The Sun-Eyed Girls"  
_Camp Toccoa, Georgia _  
_ July-August 1942

The Summers sisters soon found themselves back at Penn Station, but this time, they were departing from it. On the morning of 17 July 1942, the girls decided to make their way to their assigned training sites. Together, they would leave from Penn Station. Once the train made a stop in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, the girls would separate. June would take a train eventually destined for Fort Des Moines, while Colonel Sink would fetch Caroline in Atlanta, before making a drive to Camp Toccoa.

While Charles had managed to keep a calm demeanor the entire morning, Evelyn had been a tearful wreck. Caroline swore that Evelyn was even crying when she woke them up at eight so they could get ready for their trip.

"Mother, are you alright?" she called from inside her room.

"I'm…oh, Lina, I'm _fine_," she insisted. Caroline and June knew the truth. Their last day together had arrived, and Evelyn was having a hard time realizing that she had to let her daughters go.

They got dressed in their nicest skirt-suits, and perfectly coiffed their hair into neat chignons. They each took one final look at their bedrooms, where they had spent the better part of twenty-two years growing up.

With a wistful sigh, Caroline shut off her light, grabbed her two valises, and stepped downstairs. June followed right behind her, and they were received at the bottom by their parents. Evelyn, despite her tear-stained face, offered them a smile as she twisted a used handkerchief anxiously in her hands.

"Alright, girls. I have the car ready and waiting."

Caroline and June, much like they'd done in their bedrooms, stared around the familiar and cozy living room, drinking in the faint memories, joyous and sad, that they shared with their parents in their beloved brownstone.

"We're ready, father," said June, allowing him to open the front door for them as they stepped outside.

* * *

"_Promise _us you'll write every week and if you can, _call _us when you arrive at your destinations. We want to know you got to Des Moines and Toccoa safely," begged Evelyn, as the Summers family waited near the girls' platform.

"Don't worry, mother; we will," reassured Caroline.

"You'd _better, _girls, or else you'll have your mother in fits! Do you have your train tickets?"

"Oh _no, _I knew I forgot something," joked June, rolling her eyes at Charles.

"June, now is not the time to be facetious. Really, do you girls have _everything _you need?"

"Yes, father, really! We double-checked our valises last night! We couldn't really pack our life's belongings and, regrettably, all of our shoes and dresses."

"You're still on that?!" exclaimed Caroline.

"What can I say, little sister? It's who I am."

"Well then, do you girls have the money we gave to you?"

"Yes, mother, we do. We're all packed and we have every item _necessary. _We promise. If, for some reason, we overlooked anything, we will let you know and have you send it to us. Now, we really must say our goodbyes, for our train is leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Desperate to be rid of us, eh Junebug?"

"No, _never _father."

"Come here, you," he said, gathering June in an embrace. Caroline looked fondly at them, before she felt Evelyn take her in her arms.

"Caroline, while I'm going to worry about both of you, I'm _constantly _going to wonder about your situation whenever you ship out. Who _knows _where you'll be during this war."

She could feel Evelyn's tears fall into her hair. Caroline didn't even realize it, until she saw tearstains on her mother's rayon blouse; she was _finally _crying herself. Caroline met her mother's green gaze; the one she had inherited, and in reassurance, squeezed her hands.

"I will make sure I tell you where I am at the moment I can, mother. I love you so much, and I will miss you terribly."

Evelyn tenderly kissed Caroline's brow, and pulled her to her bosom.

"And I love _you_, my Lina. I'll miss you so much, and I shall be praying for you and June every single day. Keep your prayers, dear girl, and He will see you through this war."

"I will, mother," promised Caroline. She hesitantly broke apart from the embrace, as June was waiting to say her goodbyes.

"Alright, little Lina. Now it's your turn."

Charles's broad arms practically engulfed Caroline, unlike June, for she'd always been the more petite and lithe of the sisters. She felt safe in her father's embrace, and didn't want to let him go.

"For twenty-two years I could protect you from the horrors of the world. Now you're leaving to face war, and I can't shield you from it, Caroline."

"Father?"

"All I can do is pray, and hope for the safe return of you and June. I'll be thinking of you every day, Caroline…my baby."

He choked on this last statement, and Caroline's weeping immediately morphed into full-on bawling.

"I love you, _daddy_, and I'm going to miss you," she whispered.

"I love _you_, little Lina, and I'll see you _soon._"

Charles was right. This was not a goodbye. He had every ounce of faith that they would return when the war ended, and his confidence gave her the strength to pull away from him, and gather her valises. She nodded to June, and with a final wave to their parents, boarded the train. They took their seats, and kept their gaze on their parents from the window, until the train began to move, and make its final exit out of Penn Station.

Caroline felt June slip her hand into hers. She looked at her older sister, and somehow, managed to laugh.

"What, may I ask, is so funny, _Little Sister_?"

"I'm so terrible…but your tearstained face and red hair are blending together, June!"

June tried to be angry as Caroline madly giggled away, but couldn't find any anger in her. Soon, she was laughing too.

* * *

When their train disembarked in Pittsburgh, Caroline walked June to her platform. June's train was leaving before Caroline's, so Caroline had some time to say a proper goodbye to her sister.

"Oh, June. We've been inseparable, literally, since birth."

"I know, Lina, but cheer up. We'll see each other soon! This is only temporary. Before you know it, I'll be back with you and Uncle Bob, and I'll be able to keep a closer eye on you."

"Me? How about the other way around?"

"Did mother warn you to watch if I flirted with the soldiers?"

"Maybe."

"Don't worry, Little Sister. With Uncle Bob around, there'll be no chance for flirting."

"All aboard!" They turned to the loud voice of the conductor's warning call, and June and Caroline hugged each other tight.

"See you, Lina. Take care of yourself. Write to me, and let me know you're doing alright. Please."

"I promise, Junebug. I'll see you soon."

Caroline kissed her sister's cheek, and waved her off as the train departed. She then went to go find her own platform, and within the hour, was finally bound for Atlanta.

* * *

A groggy Caroline exited the train the following morning, and almost did not notice her uncle waiting for her.

"Caroline!" he shouted, gesturing her over to him.

"Hello, Uncle Bob."

"Hello, Caroline. Here, let me help you with those."

She insisted that she could take her own luggage to the car, but he flat out ignored her. Caroline knew she couldn't win, so she allowed him to carry her valises.

"Train ride alright?"

"I suppose so," she said, yawning.

"You can rest on the trip to Toccoa. We're about two hours away."

"That, Uncle Bob, sounds like a plan…"

Indeed, as soon as Caroline got in the car, she fell asleep. She missed taking in her new surroundings, but she did get to witness her first glimpse of Camp Toccoa. Colonel Sink had woken her up when they were about fifteen miles away.

"Almost there, Nurse Summers."

Ah, and the professionalism began. She caught eye of a road sign:

**Ten miles to Camp Toccoa. Home of the 501****st****, 506****th****, 507****th**** and 517****th**** PIR. GERONIMO, CURRAHEE, DOWN TO EARTH, ATTACK.**

"Colonel Sink, what do the terms at the bottom mean?"

She swore she saw him smile.

"Those are the regiments' mottos."

"So…what exactly does 'currahee' mean?"

He actually cracked a grin.

"I'll let the men explain to you eventually…"

Once inside Camp Toccoa, Colonel Sink took her to a barracks that, according to the sign posted directly outside it, belonged to the Army Nurse Corps. Caroline eyed the barracks warily; this was a far cry from the home she was accustomed to. He knocked on the door, and a stern-looking honey blonde-haired woman came to answer it.

When she saw who it was, she immediately saluted.

"At ease, Nurse Edwards. I wanted to personally bring by another one of your new recruits. I've already told you about her, but this is my niece, Caroline Summers, fresh from Bryn Mawr's nursing program. Nurse Summers, this is _your _instructor, Nurse Mildred Edwards."

Nurse Edwards offered a hand, and Caroline noted that she had a strong grip.

"Come on inside, Nurse Summers. Thank you, Colonel Sink."

"You're welcome, Nurse Edwards. Carry on."

He nodded to Caroline, and before she could say anything to him, had left. Nurse Edwards hurriedly allowed her inside the barracks, where she was greeted with roughly fifteen pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Another one of us has arrived, ladies. Nurse Summers, this is the nursing contingent housed here at Toccoa. We're still waiting on a few more to come; that'll give us a grand total of twenty for our training class. Go on and take that bunk next to Nurse York, and I'll go back to what I was telling you."

Caroline gingerly placed her valises on the bunk, and took a leaf from the other girls. They were sitting on their respective bunks, so she sat down. Nurse York smiled at her, and Caroline politely returned it before turning her attentions back to Nurse Edwards.

"It's spaghetti poisoning," were not the next words she expected to hear from Nurse Edwards's mouth. The sixteen nurses looked at her in complete confusion, but did not know whether or not to question what she had said.

_"Did I hear her right? Spaghetti poisoning?" _thought Caroline. She turned and looked at Nurse York, and they exchanged equally bewildered expressions. Caroline dared to be the brave one, and raised her hand.

"Yes, Nurse Summers?"

"Ma'am, when you mean 'spaghetti poisoning'…"

Nurse Edwards, to their relief, cracked a smile, and laughed.

"I'm being serious, ladies. This isn't what I wanted to be your first 'assignment,' but it seems as though one of the companies has had a bout of sickness. They were served spaghetti for lunch, and forced to do a run up Currahee Mountain. I can tell you now, bless them, they kept running until they had made it back to camp, but a few of them are in poor shape. Let's see what you can do! Ladies, a little Pepto-Bismol, and a little pleasant bedside matter, and they will, I'm sure, feel better for tomorrow. Take a few minutes to continue introducing yourselves to each other. I'll let you know when we're going to assist the men."

The voices of sixteen nurses filled up the barracks, and Nurse York eagerly approached Caroline.

"Hello, Nurse Summers! It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Nurse York, but you already knew that."

"Indeed, I did, but call me Caroline when we're not having to be professional."

"I'm Holly."

"When did you arrive at Toccoa?"

"Just a few hours ago, Caroline. A few of the girls have been here since yesterday afternoon. They seem lovely; at least most of them."

Holly's starry-eyed face that she had used to introduce herself to Caroline quickly faded.

"Not everyone's very nice, Holly?"

"Not really. At least, they're not very _welcoming. _Approachable yes, but not quite friendly. I think you're the nicest person I've met so far."

Caroline smiled at that, and silently thanked her mother (and years of etiquette classes) for knowing how to be polite and socially appropriate, especially to people she was unfamiliar with.

"Well, thank you for that, Holly. I'm sure the other girls will warm up eventually, especially because of how sweet you are."

Holly blushed at Caroline's compliment, but it was the truth. She was bubbly and open. Her kind smile and shining gray eyes only reinforced her pleasant demeanor.

"Thank you Caro—"

She was interrupted by Nurse Edwards's command to follow her out of their barracks.

"One single-file line, ladies! Let's go!"

Holly quickly got behind Caroline, but not before saying one more thing.

"Nurse Summers, I want to know what kind of idiot would serve a man spaghetti _right _before they went on a long run…"

Caroline had to stifle a laugh.

"You know, Nurse York? So do I!"

* * *

They stopped in front of a barracks, that, according to the sign placed outside its door, belonged to the members of Easy Company, 2nd Battalion, 506th PIR. Nurse Edwards ordered for them to wait for her signal, and opened the door.

"Attention, gentlemen! We have a little medical relief for you." She gestured to the girls, and they filtered inside the barracks. A few of the men were passed out on their cots, and the nurses could see faint and trace amounts of what indeed, did appear to be spaghetti sauce on their t-shirts. They obeyed Nurse Edwards's orders, and immediately spooned out the Pepto-Bismol.

"I leave you all in capable hands," said Nurse Edwards, excusing herself before she exited the barracks.

"Hey…a guy could get used to this!"

One of the soldiers broke the silence in the barracks, and Caroline turned to see where his voice came from.

"Aw, Luz, c'mon. Be nice!"

"What are you talking about, Malark? I _am _always…_nice_. Hello, dollface, what's your name?"

He was looking directly at Holly, who had just opened a bottle of Pepto-Bismol. Caroline laughed at her wide-expression, as the soldier, _Luz, _continued his flirtations. She had it to hand it to this Luz fellow; his overly expressive flirting broke the tension in the barracks between the soldiers and the nurses. He was friendly, and soon, he had Holly giggling over something he'd said.

"_Clearly, they haven't been around women in a while, but they're harmless_," she thought. Soon, everyone was talking to each other, and Holly asked Luz the question _all _the nurses had on their minds.

"So…why did you have to run up a mountain after such a heavy meal?"

"You mean, you haven't met Captain Sobel yet?!" asked Luz's friend "Malark," who properly introduced himself as Private Donald Malarkey.

"Thank _god _for that," added Luz.

"Ah, you're in for a treat," added a rather large fellow by the name of Private Bull Randleman.

"What do you mean?" asked Caroline.

"He means that you're not going to like our CO very much."

Caroline turned to meet the face of a brown-haired sergeant, and smiled amiably at him. The sergeant returned her smile, and offered out his hand.

"Sergeant Carwood Lipton."

"Nurse Caroline Summers," she returned, shaking the proffered hand. "So, Sergeant Lipton, did you make it up the mountain in one piece today?"

"I did. Others weren't as lucky, and Sobel made sure they wouldn't be in his company anymore."

Caroline had not noticed the door of the barracks open as she asked Lipton what Holly had earlier relayed to her in their barracks.

"The idiot in question would be me, ma'am."

A rustle echoed in the room as the soldiers stood at attention to the two officers that had entered into the barracks. Caroline stood, embarrassed, as she tried not to look at this second red-haired man...no, _officer. _

"_Of course you would insult the officer. Good for you, Caroline!"_

"At ease. Lieutenant Nixon and I were only coming to see if you all were feeling better."

The red-haired officer and the other man, Lieutenant Nixon, turned their attentions to Lipton and Caroline.

"Lieutenant Winters, she didn't know—"

"Sergeant Lipton, it's alright. To be fair, ma'am, I wish I hadn't done it myself, but it was a direct order from our CO. I had a feeling he was up to something when he told me to serve this 'special meal' to the men today."

She would _not _look him in the eye.

"You couldn't have known about it, sir," she mumbled.

"Ma'am, please. I'm not upset."

"It takes a lot to upset Dick Winters, ma'am. How rude of us; we haven't yet introduced ourselves. Lieutenant Lewis Nixon. But don't call me that. None of this 'Lieutenant' business. Call me 'Nix.' And you're Nurse…?"

Caroline, still feeling mortified at her mistake, forced herself to make an introduction to Nixon, and finally looked at him and Winters.

"Nurse Caroline Summers. It's a pleasure, Lieutenant Nixon."

"Nix, he insisted.

"Alright…_Nix._"

Nixon excused himself to make introductions to the other nurses, leaving Caroline and Winters by themselves.

"Uh…I think I'm going to go back to my own barracks. The men seem to be doing better now, Lieutenant Winters, and I, well—"

"Nurse Summers, I was joking earlier. Please calm down. I'm not upset, but I'd tread carefully as to what criticisms you might have."

"Yes, sir."

"It's very nice to meet you. We had heard Toccoa was going to house some nurses for a while. Welcome. When did you arrive?"

"Just about an hour ago with my uncle. I just arrived at the nurse's barracks when Nurse Edwards told us about your company's…dilemma."

A flicker of a smile appeared on his chiseled lips before he resumed his neutral expression.

"Not an ideal situation for them to be in, but I'm glad the men are in better spirits."

Caroline, feeling slightly relieved from her embarrassment, took a good look at Winters, and her heart skipped a beat as she noticed his rather pale blue eyes.

_Oh my goodness. _

"Y-y-yes," she stuttered. "So am I."

"Who, may I ask, is your uncle?"

"Colonel Sink, sir."

The pale blue eyes lit up in astonishment.

"_Our _regimental commander is _your _uncle?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, Captain Sobel will be surprised by this. Your uncle's a good man. Now, if you'll excuse myself…carry on, Nurse Summers," he said, before exiting the barracks.

She shook herself from her stupor, and went to go find Holly. As she continued to talk to the men of Easy Company, she could not get the image of Winters out of her head.

_It's going to be a long summer, _she thought.

* * *

**This part is necessary to have the establishment of Caroline's first introduction to the Easy Company men, and, of course, Lieutenant Winters. I'm actually working on chapter three as I post this, and it should be up within the day. **

**I thought the spaghetti fiasco would be a great way to have the nurses and soldiers interact with each other. They're feeling miserable (at least based off of the scene from the series) and they now have pretty and intelligent women taking care of them. The moment when she realizes that the spaghetti was (kind of!) Winters's fault shows the rank difference between the two—he's her superior, and she can't be saying things like that out loud, even **_**if **_**she was only joking. **

**And he's Winters. She didn't know. And clearly, because he's so sweet and patient, he'd forgive her right away. **

**The sign to Camp Toccoa is not based on anything that may have existed there during their tenure. The sign was inspired by my trip to Aldbourne for it. I was actually really close to Upottery and I have kicked myself for not going, **_**but **_**the pub in Aldbourne (where they drank) had photos of Upottery Airfield. There was a sign that said that it was the home of the Screaming Eagles…so I decided to make a sign that mentioned Toccoa was the home of these regiments…and added their mottos for the hell of it.**

**The chapter title is a lyric from "Girl" by Beck. I figured it described Caroline and June well. They, along with all the women who served during the Second World War, came voluntarily and with optimism for their country's success. **

**See you all in chapter three soon! **

**Currahee!**

**-BB**


	3. Education, Education, Education & War

**Author's Note, 18 August 2014: This should be an added improvement, and, _Guest, _there is no more Ralph Spina (for now.) Although you said the nurses needed two years of experience prior to enlisting in the ANC, this testimony shows that allowances must have been made: **

**www dot med-dept dot com/veterans-testimonies/veterans-testimony-f-evangeline-blauvelt/**

**She only had a few months of work experience, and had graduated in September of 1942. If Caroline, according to my edited story, started working in May of 1941 and left the hospital in May of 1942, that gave her about a year of experience.**

**Thanks, everyone, for your continued support.**

**-BB**

* * *

3  
_"Education, education, education and war."  
_Camp Toccoa, August-September 1942

* * *

Caroline had never been so exhausted before in her life. She thought the worst she'd ever have to go through would be her final examinations during her last year at Bryn Mawr, but she immediately changed her mind after almost two months of PT with her fellow nurses, as well as numerous medical courses taught by Nurse Edwards. The nurses were rather bored by the classroom aspect of the training, after all, they'd learned most of it in nursing school, but reminded themselves that it served as a helpful refresher course.

Soon, Nurse Edwards divided up the nurses amongst the companies of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment. Holly and Caroline were sent to Easy Company, along with another nurse, Ruth Phillips, who hailed from Savannah, Georgia. They grew closer as the days went on, and Caroline found herself making acquaintances with the other nurses. They were all there for the same purpose; to be professional nurses, capable of providing excellent care and comfort to the fighting men. Caroline, though, had no time for Annabelle McLean, stationed with Able Company. Registered "professional" nurse, was what she claimed to be, but she would still act like a flirt amongst the men, especially one particular soldier that Caroline had avoided since her first day at Toccoa. It, however, was impossible to miss Annabelle flinging herself desperately at the red-headed officer. She grew tired of seeing Annabelle flip her blonde tresses vapidly at Winters, or giggling incessantly at something he said, all while being handsy and placing her palms on his chest.

Caroline was complaining about Annabelle to Holly and Ruth, but unbeknownst to her, Nurse Edwards overheard the conversation. Nurse Edwards, for a few days, kept a close eye on Annabelle, and must've witnessed something inappropriate, for one afternoon, Caroline saw Annabelle leaving their superior's office with a sour look on her doll-like face. Annabelle glared at Caroline as their paths crossed, and after that incident, Caroline was on the receiving end of Annabelle's ire. Comments like "tattle-tale" and "goody-two-shoes" were hurled at her from Annabelle and her fellow Able Company nurses. She tried not to let it bother her, and refused to tell Nurse Edwards, for it would only make the commentary worse.

* * *

So throughout September, they taught the men basic medical procedures, from administering morphine to bandaging techniques. The medic of Easy Company, Eugene Roe from Bayou Chene, Louisiana, thanks to his training from military doctors, assisted them. Caroline was grateful for "Doc" Roe, as the men called him He took his positions as medic seriously, and were not afraid to ask questions about what they were learning for the day.

They got to know the men very well through their daily contact. Caroline had to admit; it had been difficult at first. Easy Company was not an "oversexed" unit of men, but they were cocky and flirtatious nonetheless. Luz was constantly after Holly, and both Caroline and Ruth had their share of ogling. They didn't know how to nip it in the bud, and were going to ask Nurse Edwards for advice one evening after dinner.

Unfortunately for them, a trio of privates from Baker Company decided to approach them as they were eating. If they thought Easy's flirtations were inappropriate, they were _nothing _compared to what the Baker boys were doling out.

"How is it that Easy Company got stuck with the prettier nurses?" asked one of the privates, as he draped an arm around Ruth's shoulder. She rolled her eyes in disgust, as Holly tried to ignore the puppy-eyed stare of another soldier that took the empty space next to her.

"All _we _got were the old maids! Say, green eyes, you wanna get outta here sometime this weekend? Go into town?" asked the third soldier to Caroline, moving her bag aside and sitting just a little too close for comfort. She was about to rudely decline, but someone else answered for her.

"Hey, maybe she doesn't want anyone to see her walking around Toccoa next to your ugly mug!"

Wild Bill Guarnere insulted Caroline's "admirer," and he was accompanied by a seething Chuck Grant, Joe Toye, and George Luz.

"How about you let the ladies decide who they want!" exclaimed the soldier next to Ruth.

"How about you all back off, leave our nurses alone and we'll pretend this didn't happen…" said Grant.

"Or we go find our CO…" finished Toye.

That line got to the Baker Company soldiers. They'd heard about Sobel's disciplinary tactics and did not want to be on the receiving end of them. They quickly rose from the girls' table, and scurried out of the mess hall. The girls stared in awe at their boys.

"Thank you," breathed Holly.

"Anytime, ladies. No one messes with our nurses," said Luz, giving Holly a genuine smile that caused her to turn pink.

"You all alright?" asked Guarnere.

"Indeed we are," said Ruth. "Thanks to you all."

"At your service," said Grant, giving them an exaggerated bow. They bade the girls goodnight and headed off for their barracks. Caroline let out a sigh.

"I don't think we need to talk to Nurse Edwards about _anything. _What do you think?"

Holly and Ruth simply nodded in agreement to Caroline's suggestion. The Easy Company boys were flirtatious, yes, but loyal as hell.

* * *

Towards the end of September, Nurse Edwards called the nurses in for a meeting. She asked them all to don their service uniforms, causing the nurses to wonder what on _earth _she wanted to discuss with them in such an official manner. Nevertheless, they gathered in their classroom, perfectly coiffed and cleaned up in their uniforms, as they waited for her appearance. She came in, stern-faced and sat down at her desk. Not a word was said, but Nurse Edwards smiled, and took out an envelope from her pocket.

"You can stop looking so scared, ladies. I'm not here to reprimand any of you. In fact, one might say this might be a chance for celebration…"

Caroline arched a suspicious eyebrow, but continued to listen to Nurse Edwards.

"We have finally been granted rank. You are all now, officially, second lieutenants* within the Army Nurse Corps, and I am now _Captain _Edwards**, to you all. Congratulations, ladies. As a result of this congressional action***, you will also be given pay equal to the male officers."

One by one, she called them up in alphabetical order, as she pinned their second lieutenant's bars to their lapels. The nurses were not expecting _this _outcome from the meeting, but it was a welcomed surprise all the same.

* * *

The euphoria of being given "rank" within the army lasted only a few days for Caroline. Annabelle's bullying seemed to intensify, despite the whole _month _it had been since Caroline told Captain Edwards about Annabelle's behavior.

"Be on your best behavior, ladies! Wouldn't want Tattle-Tale-Lina to tell Edwards if we're out of line," said Annabelle say as Caroline made her way to Holly and Ruth, a tray of food in hand, for dinner at the mess hall. An echo of laughter erupted from the other Able Company nurses, as Annabelle smirked evilly at Caroline. Caroline angrily slammed her tray down on the table, earning a look of sympathy from her friends.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" asked Holly.

"I just don't understand why Annabelle has to keep this stupid vendetta against me! Okay, so Captain Edwards overheard me complain about the way she was acting around them men! I didn't _mean _for her to go and call Annabelle out on it! It's been a month, and she needs to get over it!"

Ruth and Holly exchanged glances, and Caroline noticed.

"What do you two know?"

"Should we tell her?"

"I think so," said Holly.

"What? Tell me what?"

"Annabelle's got a thing for Winters."

"I'm quite aware of that, Ruth. I see her drooling after him every single day. It sickens me," she deadpanned.

"It's not just that, Lina. Ruth's heard that Annabelle hates the fact that Winters always seems to have his eyes set on _you_."

Caroline began to laugh.

"Winters? _Winters?!_ Looking at _me? _That man is so invested in making his men into super soldiers! I haven't even spoken to him since I got here!"

"He may not _speak _to you, but that doesn't mean he hasn't _looked _at you, Lina! Holly and I have caught him in the act. Believe me."

Caroline sighed.

"He's handsome, Ruth. And he seems to have his men's best interests at heart. But I'm not going to get myself involved in Annabelle's non-existent love affair or with _him. _I'm quite sure he won't get himself involved with me."

Caroline excused herself, and claimed she was going to the PX to collect her mail. On her way out, Annabelle and her friends were on their way to empty their trays. She "accidentally" bumped into Caroline.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to hit you! _Please _don't go tell Captain Edwards!" sneered Annabelle.

That was too much for Caroline to take in that evening.

"Oh, _I'm sorry. _Didn't mean for Winters to like me better than you, Lieutenant McLean. Toodles."

She left a stunned Annabelle frozen in the middle of the mess hall, at the mercy of her vapid "friends" giggling wildly at her. Caroline rushed off in a fury, and snappily asked the poor private on duty at the PX that evening, if she had any mail.

"Let me check, Lieutenant Summers," he replied, rather shakily, as if fearing for his life.

"Thank you."

He went to look for her post. Caroline drummed her fingers lazily on the desk, and was broken from her reverie by a steady, teasing voice.

"Trying to scare the poor private into giving you your mail?"

Winters.

Caroline turned around and glared at him, arms folded across her chest.

"I'll have you know that I am not having a very good day, _sir, _and I'm not in the mood for the teasing."

He stepped closer to her, dare she say, with concern etched on his chiseled face.

"Care to take a walk and talk about it?"

"I—"

The mail clerk, though, interrupted her and handed her an envelope.

"Thank you. Sorry for being so blunt. Having a bad day."

"Don't worry about it."

She turned back to Winters.

"Yes, let's."

They quietly strolled around in the humid Georgian evening, as Caroline recounted the tale of Annabelle. She mentioned the part about the soldier allegedly liking her instead of Annabelle, but took care not to mention any names.

"Lieutenant Summers, from what I've noticed, the nurses have been trained well so far. You should be proud of being a part of that…not worried about what someone thinks about you. You know it is not true, Captain Edwards knows that it is not true, and, just so you know, _I _don't think it's true. If she is acting inappropriate, then her behavior needs to be addressed. There is no room to disregard professionalism in the army. Lieutenant McLean needs to be made aware of that, and although she may be upset with you now, it is for her own good...before she gets into serious trouble."

Caroline stopped dead in her tracks.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that, Lieutenant Winters."

"Believe me. I know where you're coming from. We've been having problems with our CO, but we know, deep down, that all we need to do is focus on the bigger picture. War. That's what you need to do too."

She smiled widely at him.

"Have your men told you that you give excellent advice?"

"Thank you, Lieutenant Summers."

"Caroline. You should call me Caroline. Well, when we're not amongst our superiors, I suppose."

"Then call me by my given name, too…_Caroline._"

"I know everyone calls you Dick, but I think I prefer Richard, if that's alright with you."

"Whichever you want."

"Then 'Richard' it is."

They continued walking around Camp Toccoa. Caroline finally took a glance to see who sent her the letter, and grinned when she she saw an address from Fort Des Moines.

"Boyfriend back home?"

"Hmm?"

"The letter. You seem very excited about it," he said, gesturing to the envelope.

"Oh…no. No boyfriend. Not anymore, at least. No, this is from my sister, June. She's at Fort Des Moines with the WAACs, but Colonel Sink wants her stationed as his secretary once she gets through training. Keep her out of trouble, you see."

This prompted Winters to ask why she and June decided to volunteer, and soon they were talking about how they got involved with the war effort. Caroline was surprised to find out that he had volunteered _before _Pearl Harbor, hoping to get his military service in before the United States went to war.

"Unfortunately, we ended up getting involved in the conflict, and I was stuck in the army. I went through Officer Candidate School, and ended up wanting to join the paratroopers. I'm glad to be with a group of highly motivated and dedicated men…these are men I can trust with my life when we go to war. I'm sure of it."

"Easy Company's got loyal men. If you're sure of it, then you're probably right. I think I'd trust them with my own life as well," she said, mentally recalling the incident in the mess hall with the Baker Company boys.

Soon they found themselves back at the nurses' barracks, fifteen minutes before curfew was imposed.

"I hope you enjoy your letter, Caroline. Good night."

"Good night, Richard."

She looked at his retreating form as he headed back to his own barracks, and had to force herself to turn away and go inside.

_Now that was unexpected,_ she thought as she prepared herself for bed.

* * *

_Dear Caroline,_

_ Hello dearest! I've settled in at Des Moines at last! I miss you, Little Sister, and I cannot wait to be reunited soon. Give my regards to Uncle Bob—I actually miss him too (if you can believe it!)_

_ There are a lack of good-looking GIs here, and I'm hoping you've got better prospects over at Toccoa. It's been so boring here, and while I've made friends, their company does not compare to yours._

_ Write me soon, and take care, my Lina!_

_ With love,_

_ Junebug_

Caroline had read the letter before she'd gone to bed, but was in the midst of re-reading it a second time as she had breakfast. She began to contemplate about what she'd tell June in the return letter, when she was joined at the table by Winters, a cup of army-grade coffee in hand.

"Good morning, Caroline."

"Good morning, Richard."

As she took him in, sharp-looking in his service uniform and garrison cap, she made a mental note to reassure June, that yes, there _were_ some handsome paratroopers at Toccoa…

* * *

This website has been awesome in providing me with historical information: www dot med-dept dot com/articles/the-army-nurse-corps/

*lowest 'officer rank' granted to incoming nurses

**Edwards is now a "captain," based on her experience and longer time of service when compared to the nurses like Caroline, that have just arrived at Toccoa.

***Congressional action was dated on 16 June 1942, but for drama's sake, we'll blame Congress for being slow and say that the changes have _officially _gone into effect at the time occurring in this chapter. Full officer status, though (retirement plans, etc.) was not granted until 22 June 1944, just a few weeks after D-Day.

**I cannot believe the feedback I've been given so far! I've had some major writer's block, so I apologize for the delay in updates, but a recent visit to the Major Winters exhibit in Hershey, PA gave me the confidence to pick up the pen and start writing again. Looks like Caroline's got a bit of a crush...**

**Thanks to guest, guest, and guest for their reviews! Thanks to…**

**Absentees: I truly didn't mean to make it dialogue heavy, but I hope this chapter will "soothe your ruffled feathers" ;) with more narrative! I appreciated your honesty and lovely feedback. Hope to hear from you soon!**

**JujuA2002: You'll be getting more shortly!**

**Dottiechan: Aww! That's awesome! I'm glad you like 'Summers & Winters'! I'm hoping to keep it unique and shape it into a "lovely" story. To anyone who has favorited this story, thank you as well!**

**This chapter title comes from a line from a song called "Cannons" by Kaiser Chiefs. I have a feeling they'll be making more lyrical references in subsequent chapters. Off to chapter four! **

**What to expect: A march across Georgia only to arrive at Ft. Benning, some paratroopers earn their wings, and a little party brings a certain couple a **_**little **_**closer together.**

**With love,**

**-BB**

**Currahee!**


	4. Ruffians on Parade

**This is chapter four, and I'm glad to be back on track with 'Summers & Winters'. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been rereading the Ambrose book, and I wish the series had fictionalized the event that was the 118 mile march Col. Sink had 2****nd**** Battalion embark on to Atlanta before arriving at Fort Benning. **

**This is my fictionalization of it, just to give us more interaction with the Easy Company men, before we witness their examinations to earn their jump wings. **

**Best,**

**-BB**

* * *

4  
_Ruffians on Parade_  
En Route from Camp Toccoa to Fort Benning, North Carolina  
November 1942-December 1942

Autumn arrived at Camp Toccoa, and the 506th PIR remained diligent in their basic training as October quickly turned into November. Disgruntled complaints of Captain Sobel reached the nurses' ears but luckily, Caroline, Ruth and Holly had not had personal contact with the intimidating CO. Captain Edwards made sure her girls reported to _her, _not to the commanding officers of the companies.

Holly and Ruth decided that Sobel left them alone because Caroline was _his _superior's niece. One wrong word, for example, about women being incompetent distractions to his men could persuade Sink to reprimand him. They did earn dirty glares from Sobel if they ran into him on the base, but they never exchanged words.

Letters from June were constant and Caroline usually found herself writing a letter back to her sister at least once a week. She always had a barrage of letters from her parents back home, and her heart sank at the one her mother wrote a week before Thanksgiving.

_Dearest Lina,_

_Your father and I are starting to prepare for Thanksgiving dinner. While we are happy to play host to our friends, as always, we are saddened at the fact that our two favorite guests won't be with us this year. We've started grocery shopping, and I'm making sure there's a pecan pie at the table, so we're reminded of your favorite dessert, sweetheart. _

_Your Uncle Bob has been in contact, and says that you're thriving. I know I wasn't happy with the decision you made, but I am quite proud of you, my Caroline. I am proud to have you and June as my daughters, and I cannot wait to see you…whenever that may be._

_God bless you._

_Love, _

_Mom_

It was her mother's words of confidence (along with the advice from Winters) that allowed her to not worry about Annabelle, or Sobel. She kept to herself and focused on her work. Her friendships with the Easy Company boys, however, flourished since they "rescued" them that night from the Bravo Company soldiers.

On Thanksgiving morning, Caroline, Holly, and Ruth cheerily sat down besides their boys at the mess hall for breakfast.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" they chorused.

They were met with sullen expressions from Guarnere, Grant, Toye, Luz, Lipton and Malarkey. They didn't return the greeting, and barely looked up from their meals.

"What's wrong? Boys, we're _off _today! It's a _day off! _What's got you so down?" asked Caroline.

"Colonel Sink may have given the 506th off today, but Major Strayer thought second battalion needed a little more experience in the field…" said Guarnere, his coffee cup landing on the table with a forceful thud.

"You girls enjoy your day off, alright? We've got to get going. C'mon boys." Lipton, with a weak smile, led the boys out of the mess hall. The girls felt miserable for them. Sink had clearly given orders, but Strayer thought it wise to go against them.

In protest of Strayer's decision, the girls did not join the nurses for the feast that Captain Edwards had arranged for them. They relaxed in their barracks until later that evening, when the boys, muddy, bloodied and exhausted came back to base. The girls went to go check up on them, only to be welcomed with the ungodly stench of pig guts lingering in the air.

"What _died_?" asked Holly, pinching her nose shut.

"Strayer thought it best to have us do an obstacle course contaminated with pig entrails," said Luz. The men briefly described what they had to do; crawling under a mess of pig guts and stretched wires, therefore, getting an idea of what _real _warfare just might entail.

"A happy Thanksgiving to us indeed," added another one of the privates, David Webster.

"I wonder what Colonel Sink's going to say when he finds out about this," added Caroline, as Webster laughed along in agreement.

The girls stayed and chatted with them as they went in turns to go get cleaned up. Malarkey and his friend Skip Muck had gotten a card game started with some of the guys and Ruth asked if she could be dealt in. Holly had been taken away by Luz for some "private" conversation, so Caroline decided to bade the men goodnight, and go back to her barracks.

* * *

Caroline did not have to wait too long to find out what Sink thought about Strayer's eccentric field exercise. As basic training came to an end in the last week of November, the 506th began to get ready to ship out to Fort Benning in North Carolina for jump training.

Sink, apparently, had read some article in _Reader's Digest _that claimed a battalion of the Japanese Army set a world record in marching endurance. They marched one-hundred miles in the Malayan Peninsula over the course of three days. He figured his own men could top the record, and because Strayer's second battalion had "trained the hardest,"* chose them to make the one-hundred and eighteen mile march from Toccoa to Five Points, Atlanta. First and third battalion got to take a train ride.

Captain Edwards decided to have the second battalion nurses accompany their companies on the march as well, in order to provide any medical attention. The girls were not thrilled with this, but along with the equally displeased second battalion soldiers, set off for Atlanta at seven in the morning on 1 December.

It was bitingly cold, and weather conditions varied from freezing rain to powdery snow, as second battalion marched along the increasingly slippery roads.

Day one of the march ended at eleven that evening, and they had successfully marched forty miles. The nurses tended to the men, helping them rub some life back into their swollen, frozen-stiff feet.

"It is so _cold _out here!" exclaimed Ruth, as the three girls began to set up a makeshift camp for themselves once the soldiers were taken care of. She draped an extra blanket over her shoulders, and they huddled close to each other, desperate for warmth.

"It's got to be in the twenties. This is _very _cold for _Georgia_, of all states. Can you imagine if we were up north?" asked Holly.

That comment made Caroline think of her beloved New York City winters, spent playing in the snow at Central Park when she was a child…before life became a little more complicated. Oh, what she would _give _to be home, curled up in front of a cozy fire, avoiding the nasty New York weather, together with June and her parents. She may not have agreed with her mother on how she should live her life, but that didn't mean she didn't love her any less.

When Holly and June fell asleep, Caroline snuck away and found a clearing in the woods nicely illuminated by the moonlight. She pulled out a pen and leaf of paper, desperate to get some words down to her mother.

_Dear mom,_

_Thank you for your letter. I missed you and dad on Thanksgiving, believe me. My friends and I spent the better part of the day in our barracks, instead of having Thanksgiving dinner. Easy Company, unfortunately, was forced to spend their Thanksgiving away from the feasting Uncle Bob had organized, and—_

"Caroline?"

She gasped out in fear, but relaxed when the moonlight allowed her to see who her intruder was.

"Richard, you _scared _me. Hello."

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Well, shouldn't that question be directed to you as well?"

"I asked you first," he playfully teased.

"Oh, _alright. _I was thinking of my mom, and decided to take a moment to write some things down before I forget them. Why are _you _awake, Richard?"

"Just couldn't sleep. Worried about the men. They were in low spirits tonight, but I know they'll make it to Atlanta. Let's just say, there weren't many kind words for your uncle this evening, Caroline."

"Oh, well, I'm not surprised. Honestly, the nurses aren't too pleased that we had to tag along and bandage you all up on this march!"

They shared a laugh, and Winters sat down next to Caroline on the log she was perched on.

"How've you been, Caroline?"

"I'm okay. Taking your advice has helped. She's still as awful as ever to me, but you were right. I haven't been giving Annabelle a second thought, and my days are better."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

"How about you, Richard?"

"Putting up with Sobel. What else is new? I will say though, he's not happy that we have you all here. Complains that you're distracting the men. Talks about it whenever he's out of earshot from your uncle."

"Wonderful. So _that's _why he doesn't say much to us. We'd probably _distract _him."

"It's Sobel. No one takes him seriously, so you shouldn't either. _I _don't. But please, keep this conversation…"

"What conversation?" she asked, already knowing that he was about to ask her to keep their words _only _between the two of them. He smiled at her in understanding. They talked for a few minutes more, until he saw her attempt to stifle a yawn.

"C'mon. I'll escort you back to Holly and Ruth."

"But I'm not…_yawn_…oh _fine._"

* * *

"Ah Jesus!"

"Fuck!"

"Christ!"

"Dear lord!"

These were the shouts of pain that the nurses and soldiers cried out when they woke up on day two of the march. They had had their share of long marches back at Toccoa, but that did not mean they weren't aching from what they'd done on day one. Each person had stiff muscles, and although the first few miles on day two were quite painful, the muscles finally loosened up, and the marching wasn't quite so bad.

At the end of day three, second battalion rested at Oglethorpe University, located right outside Atlanta. They would finish their march into the city the following day.

If spirits were low after the first two days, they'd _plummeted _once second battalion made camp at the university. It was a dire situation; they were _exhausted _and some of the men could barely move out of their tents for dinner. Caroline was a witness to this; poor Malarkey had set up his tent with Muck, and once dinner was announced, he _crawled _on all fours out of his tent.

Caroline rushed over to help him up, and he gratefully took her proffered hand.

"Lieutenant Winters! Will you please come over here for a moment?" she called, wanting his advice on what to do about Malarkey. He ambled over to them, and took one good look at Malarkey.

"Well, Lieutenant Summers, what do _you _think?"

"I think Malarkey needs some rest, but I'll leave the final call to you, sir."

"Malarkey, there's an ambulance that's already taking some men over to Atlanta. It's going to meet second battalion over there, and I think you should be on that ambulance."

Malarkey looked up at Winters in horror.

"No…sir…I'd prefer to stay with the men. I'll be okay, I promise."

"Then as you were, Malarkey. Go get something to eat."

"Thank you, sir."

They watched as Malarkey hobbled back over to the food line. Caroline tried to make her way back to Ruth and Holly, but a gentle hand stopped her from leaving.

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Winters.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Shortly. I just wanted to go check in with the nurses."

He glanced over at the group assembled for their chow; Holly and Ruth included, giggling with the Easy men.

"I don't think that's entirely necessary right now. C'mon. Follow me."

She didn't need to be told twice as she felt her stomach rumble with hunger.

* * *

They were welcomed into Atlanta with a marching band that Strayer had arranged for, as well as a large, cheering crowd. Word, apparently, had leaked about their three day march to the press via Sink. The marching band must've improved second battalion's demeanor, for the ones like Malarkey who had been in extreme pain, easily finished the last miles into Atlanta as they marched along to the peppy music.

They spent the night in Atlanta, before boarding a train to Fort Benning, North Carolina, where they, along with the rest of the 506th, would begin their jump training. Caroline couldn't help but notice how elated Easy Company was on their train ride; their demeanors had made quite the one-eighty since the march to Atlanta. She couldn't blame them. They were _finally _getting to do what they had their hearts set on since day one at Toccoa.

* * *

**This chapter would not have been at all possible without the information Ambrose had on it in the book. Indeed, Sink believed that his men could outdo the Japanese Army's record and I even found some neat photographs online of Easy Company during the march! **

***A direct quote from page 20 of the Ambrose book, but pages 19-22 served as my inspiration to stage this chapter. **

**Poor Malarkey! At least he managed to 'soldier' on.**

**In response to the previous chapter comments…I'm **_**trying **_**to make this believable, and yet fictional at the same time. I've made some errors; I've made efforts to go back and fix them. There was a huge disclaimer at the beginning of chapter one…and even the series creators made factual errors themselves. What I'm saying is, we're not perfect, and shit happens. If there's an issue that needs to be addressed, don't hide as an anonymous 'guest.' Log in and let me respond to your review, or leave me a PM. Really.**

'**Ruffians on Parade' is another Kaiser Chiefs song. Again, rather fitting for this one, don't you think?**

**Can't wait for chapter five. Don't worry—I've got plenty in store for these two…**

**Currahee!**

**-BB**


End file.
